Gertrude
Gertrude(ガートルード; Gātorūdo) is a high-class fallen angel and a minor antagonist during the events of the Vampire/Devil Peace conference arc during Volume 10 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. A powerful angel fallen from grace after the death of her sister Ophelia, she would dedicate her life to protect her nephew Rei Miyama, becoming enemies with the Current Red dragon emperor Ichijou Tsukino. She's the main reason behind the invasion of the Weiß team during the conference and, therefore, the main spanner during the rest of the arc even after her death. Appearance Gertrude is described as a tall, beautiful and mature woman of long white hair, cold blue eyes and skin so fair it shines. Since she's also a fallen angel, she possesses six pairs of black feathered wings on her back and has an aura described by Ichijou as being downright murderous. Being a fallen angel, she wears a white suit similar of a businesswoman. Personality Gertrude apparently is over-protective over her nephew Rei Miyama, calling him her 'dear' and praising his will and strength in the heat of a battle, something that Ichijou notices that borders on obsession. Gertrude also hates anyone who dares harm him, but even so, metisculuously formed a plan for her revenge, as she made a pact with the Weiss Team so that she could kill Ichijou without interruptions. However, according to Ophelia, Gertrude is moved mostly by love. History Gertrude is the middle sibling of a trio, being Ophelia's little sister and Israel's older sister. A few years before the start of the fanfic, she was disgusted by Israel's actions and the death of their sister, and in rage, she fell from grace in order to find and take care of Ophelia's son Rei, helping him regain his memories as an experiment and trying to find Enma Miyama so that she could kill him too. However, their plans were foiled by Ichijou and Nemesis Gremory, so Gertrude decided to kill him as well, making a pact with the weiss team so that she could face the red dragon alone and kill him herself. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength - Being a seraph-level angel and the older sister of a current one, Gertrude is extremely strong compared even for standards of other high-class angels. Light-element weapons -''' Like any fallen angel, Gertrude has the ability to create weapons made out of light element which are deadly for devils and other creatures of darkness. Her weapon of choice seems to be swords, but she's also able to create massive missiles of pure light that can vaporize anything in contact. 'Master Swordsman -' Gertrude has shown also to be a formidable opponent by the art of the sword, as she could keep up with Ren and Ichijou, two expert swordsman and assassin, on the same time without apparent effort when facing them heads on. 'Flight -' Being a fallen angel, Gertrude can use her twelve crow-like wings to fly, Trivia * The image used for the character are from the Character Chisato Hasegawa/Afleya from the '''The testament of the sister new devil series. * Just like her sister Ophelia, she's named after a tragic heroine of Hamlet, in her case, hamlet's mother Gertrude. * She's the first antagonist in the story who is unumbiguously killed on-screen. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Deceased Category:Fanon Characters